


Bag

by kacjipastirji



Category: Senyuu. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Friendship/Love, Innocence, M/M, Sion's stomach is a black hole, Ugly bag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 09:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18736315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kacjipastirji/pseuds/kacjipastirji
Summary: Alba doesn't get it. Why keep that thing around when it's so nasty?





	Bag

**Author's Note:**

> just a small thing i wrote years ago. these boys deserve the world

Alba eyed Ross’ bag for the 3rd time in the past 20 minutes. This is usually how it was. Alba just couldn’t bring himself to look away- it was absolutely disgusting. And he isn’t exaggerating when he says that. It's a dirt colored satchel and it smelled like it emerged from miles under the earth as well. One could argue that it was centuries old; its peeling leather material was battered and punctured in different spots. Inside was even more of a disaster: random crumpled up papers were shoved into the side pockets and the inside, and Alba wondered if they were necessary or if Ross was just carrying around a personal trash can. A small cherry brown leather corner peeked out from the seemingly limitless stash of notecards and receipts. His wallet, Alba assumed.

“What are you looking at, Hero?” Ross queries flatly, wiping barbeque off his hands from the ribs he was eating. Alba blinked, shaking his head and looking over to Ross who watched Alba with his normal unreadable expression. 

“Just your bag. Do you ever clean that thing?” Alba almost sneered, eyes adverting from the soldier back to the old ripped shoulder bag. Ross didn’t even follow his gaze; his eyes just remained on Alba.

“Why would I? So you could easily spy on the things I have in there without bothering to dig through it?” Ross mused. “Not to burst your bubble, Hero, but I’d prefer to not help you stalk me. This way, I’d notice if you were to rummage through my things, you creep.” Alba blushed a dark crimson and fought back the urge to throw a fry at him from embarrassment. 

“I don’t stalk you!”

“That’s exactly something a stalker would say.”

“Then- then I do stalk you!” His face felt hotter once realizing how stupid he sounded.

“Ah, so you admit to it?” Ross bit back a shit-eating grin. He couldn’t give Alba the satisfaction of him knowing that he amuses him. “I’d say I’m flattered Hero, but I’m actually quite disturbed.”

“I’m not stalking you!” Alba whines hopelessly. Ross rose his eyebrows, biting into a new barbecue coated rib without taking his eyes off the fuming ginger-haired boy. “I’m serious, Ross! Cut that out!” He put his tomato face in his hands, letting out a frustrated sigh.

“Aha.” Ross gave in with a smirk. There was only so far he could push with that joke, and he didn’t have any more comebacks. How lame. He finished chewing the rest of the rib and set the bone down next to the others, his plate now empty of anything edible. Even then, he was so hungry he considered chewing on the bones. “But in all seriousness- I don’t clean it. I prefer it the way it is.”

Alba didn’t move his face from his hands. Ross would’ve seen the pure shock on his face if he were to. Ross actually answered a question without being somewhat a bully. Was something in those ribs? He lifted his head when he was sure he was ready to test his luck and looked over to the bag, avoiding Ross’ gaze.

“But… why? Wouldn’t it be so much easier to have everything all neat so you know exactly where everything is?”

“Silly, I do know where everything is.” Ross replied, finally dropping his stare-off with the hero’s nose to glance over to the satchel that lay on the table next to him. “That’s why I keep it like that. That, and because I don’t want you stalking me.” Alba’s calm facial expression dropped into a face of disapproval. “What? I don’t think stalking is a laughing matter.”

Alba shrugged, looking down to his plate of half-eaten ribs in defeat. Ross always teased him- how come it always got to him? He picked at one of the ribs with his knife, the other hand keeping his head support. The two sat in silence after that, Ross looking out the window of the small restaurant as Alba played and once in a while bit into a rib.

“I’m curious, Hero,” Alba looked up to Ross who still gazed out the window. “Why are you so interested in my bag?” He turns his head to peer over at the other. Alba swallows when their eyes meet, nervous that he’ll follow up with a taunt. When Ross doesn’t continue, Alba realizes that yes- something definitely must’ve been in those ribs.

“It’s just…” Alba hums in thought. “you’re usually so neat with your stuff. If you aren’t fighting or making fun of me, you’re polishing your armor or lecturing me on that I should clean up a bit. You’re clean obsessed.”

Ross didn’t seem too satisfied with his words, but he didn’t cut Alba off, so Alba took that as he expected more. “…So I figured your regularly used bag would be more organized than anything else, right? But it’s exactly the opposite.”

“Are you calling my bag displeasing? How rude.” Ross raises his eyebrows in mock offense. Alba shook his head and sighs, feeling the inevitable blush return to his cheeks and ears.

“Ah no it’s…” Alba pauses, contemplating a proper adjective. “…unexpected, is all.” Ross nodded, grabbing the bag and pulling it over his shoulder almost protectively. Alba returns to his plate, not expecting an answer, and yet:

“Well I’m not one to meet people’s expectations.” Ross' voice is stiff. He returns to looking out the window to his left, chin propped up on his left knuckle. Alba smiled weakly.

“I know.”


End file.
